The Dark Lord Malefor
by AnsonWerewolf
Summary: A short story based off The Pirate in Even More Short and Shivery. Malefor makes a very deadly mistake...


**This is the story of The Demonic Lord Malefor. It is adapted from the story The Pirate found on Page 15-20 in the book _Even More Short and Shivery_, which in itself is adapted from a poem by Richard H. Dana.  
>I do not claim ownership of the <em>Spyro <em>franchise, the book, the poem, or anything in between. The only thing I own is the story you are reading now.**  
><strong>P.S.: I have never played a <em>Spyro <em>game. If the details are off any, I'm sorry,**

* * *

><p>During the close of the Great War, as the forces of the Dark Lord Malefor closed in on the last remains of the defending army, Malefor himself was resting in his Volcano Fortress. One day, two prisoners were brought in: the Purple Dragon Spyro, who was thought to be the one who would defeat Malefor, and Cynder, Malefor's previous most trusted servant who betrayed him.<br>The Dark Lord Malefor smiled wickedly, and banished the two to drown in the Sea of Fire surrounding his Volcano Fortress. But before the servants under Malefor's control could cast them into the Sea of Fire, Spyro used the last of his magic to break Cynder free of the green electric chains that bound them together. Cynder flew off, and Spyro was thrown into the Sea of Fire without her. Malefor, beside himself with fury, cast one of his own servants into the Sea of Fire and demanded that Cynder be brought back to the lair in order to become Malefor's plaything.  
>Years past, and soon Cynder was found and brought to the Volcano Fortress to be Malefor's plaything. But before he could defile her, she fought the Dark Lord with all her might and ran to the edge of the Sea of Fire. Calling down the vengeance of Heaven onto the Dark Lord and his servants and his followers of all kinds, Cynder jumped into the Sea of Fire to be with her beloved.<br>For a time, Malefor and his minions, followers, and servants watched the pitch black dragoness drown in the Sea of Fire. Then, there was a cry unheard by anyone anywhere in the world, the cry of a male dragon who's voice had been unheard of for years. The cries continued for hours, before finally stopping. Malefor prayed he would never hear such a noise again.

Exactly one year later, Malefor was lounging in his Volcano Fortress, having since forgot about the horrible night when Cynder died. A few surviving enemies of Malefor, especially Sparx and Hunter, still caused trouble for the Empire that stretched throughout the land. Suddenly, a glare lit up the Sea of Fire in a dazzling white light, and a cry echoed across it, a cry Malefor prayed he would never hear again.  
>The light intensified until it was the size of the rising moon, shooting streamers of pitch black and dark purple across the Sea of Fire. Malefor froze, terror gripping at him, his heart thumping in his chest as if ready to explode from his body.<br>But the icing on the terrifying cake was the ghastly purple dragon that was all too familier to Malefor. In an instant, Spyro the Dragon, now youthful and glowing with a heavenly light around him, lept into the fortress, right in front of Malefor. The eyes in Spyro's head-like twin burning coals full of hate at the Dark Lord-never left Malefor's own.  
>Behind Spyro, in the Sea of Fire, the bodies of all the millions Malefor had slain rose from it's depths. The slain all turned to Malefor, arms stretche out, beckoning him to join them in the Sea of Fire, where he had so many of them thrown off while still alive. Clearest of all the slain was Cynder, Malefor's most trusted servant who had betrayed him and run off with the Dragon of Destiny. She smiled a grim smile that turned Malefor's insides to ice, his blood freezing and his skin prickling with fear.<br>"Have mercy! I beg you!", he cried.  
>But Spyro shook his head, smiling devilishly at the Dark Lord who was now begging for forgivness. Malefor shuddered, remembering that he had not shown any one of them mercy. All around, the cry of "Join us, Join us!" filled the air. But most terrifying of all was Cynder, who threw her head back and laughed evily, as if Malefor's fright was some joke.<br>Although Spyro was much smaller than Malefor, he took Malefor's tail by his jaws and threw him into the Sea of Fire with his victims. All around Malefor, corpses of the slain gripped at Malefor, clawing into him as if he were mud.  
>"NO! I'm warning you! GET-GET AWAY FROM ME!", Malefor screamed as the claws of the slain ripped apart what parts of Malefor they could reach, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"<br>Suddenly, the Sea of Fire rushed in towards Malefor as one big tsunami. Malefor was trapped, the lava bearing down on him like a chest door closing.  
>He closed his eyes in an anguished yell of pure terror, and the lava tsunami slammed into him. The Volcano Fortress, situated in the middle of the Sea of Fire, was sucked into the depths along with Malefor and the slain. Within seconds, it was all gone. The Sea of Fire, the Volcano Fortress, The Dark Lord Malefor, and the slain, all vanished like an extinguished candle flame.<p> 


End file.
